


Just the Question

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Dolley knows she can’t go to prom, but she would still love to get asked.





	Just the Question

**Author's Note:**

> this is the bf Dolley had before John Todd. I don't really have a name for him, his identifier is "anime boy"

Dolley taps her nails on the edge of her boyfriends desk, staring up at him as he types on his laptop. She’s been trying to find a way to work her senior prom into the conversation since she got on the bus, but she still doesn’t have any ideas. Dolley isn’t actually expecting to go to prom; she can’t afford a ticket. Or a dress. Or nice shoes. She knows her parents wouldn’t have been happy if she had saved for a ticket and a dress, the dance being a one time thing. She knows they prefer her putting all her money towards college, which is what she does instead.

So Dolley knows she can’t go to prom, but she would still love to get asked. She would have to say she can’t go, but the sentiment would still be there. She knows her boyfriend hasn’t brought it up because he’s not in high school anymore, which is fine. She hasn’t mentioned it and it’s not on his radar, so she’s not upset about not being asked yet. She is hoping that when she does bring it up, he takes the hint and at least asks.

Her boyfriend isn’t the most romantic person in the world. In fact, he usually turns his nose up at anything Dolley tries to do that  _ is  _ affectionate. Dolley tries not to mind, but it does bother her a little bit, especially with the numerous displays of affection she’s seen around her school in the past few weeks. She’d like for him to do something equally as romantic for her, or at the very least get her flowers.

“Can you stop that?” her boyfriend asks, referring to her tapping her nails on the edge of his desk.

She pulls her hand away, “Sorry.” she says. He doesn’t say anything else, so she decides to jump into the deep end, “Um, my senior prom is coming up.”

He rolls his eyes, “Prom is gross.”

Dolley blinks, taken aback, “Oh.” she says, “Well, I dunno. It’s kinda romantic.”

“It’s stupid.” he continues, “it’s just a decorated gym and music and weird lighting and all it does is make preps feel good about being preppy, and anyone who isn’t a prep is miserable because they didn’t get asked, or the person they asked said no, and nothing there is for them. It’s stupid and lame.”

Dolley sinks further into his bed, “I-I guess it is kinda lame.”

“It’s terrible.” he says, “Are you going to yours? Because I’m not going with you.”

Dolley looks away, “No.” she says, “I can’t really afford to go.”

“Well that’s good.” he tells her.

Dolley sighs, “Well, uh…” she sits back up, still a little hopeful, “maybe we can do something else that night? Instead of going to prom? It could still be romantic. We could - ”

_ “Babe,” _ her boyfriend says, clearly annoyed, “celebrating prom night by doing something equally as significant still gives it power! It shouldn’t mean anything to you; it’s just a dumb dance where preps go to get off on how popular they are before they realize they’ve peaked in high school.”

Dolley sinks back into his bed, defeated, and nods, “Uh, you’re probably right.”

“I am right.” he tells her, going back to typing on his laptop.

Dolley sniffs, “What time is it?”

“Almost five.” he says.

Dolley stands up and grabs her backpack, “I should probably go if I’m gonna catch the bus.” she tells him, “I’ve gotta go home and make dinner.”

Her boyfriend hums but doesn’t say anything, so she leaves on her own without her usual ‘I love you’ and kiss, since he never seems to appreciate it anyways.


End file.
